


Punching Bag

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: Venting into the void [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: I'm having some issues with my friends and projecting it onto you guys, I'm sorry.
Series: Venting into the void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Punching Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some issues with my friends and projecting it onto you guys, I'm sorry.

Virgil watched dully as Roman ran down the hallway with his beanie. 

He used to care, need it to stay calm, but then he realized nobody liked that.

Just let Roman take things. Ridicule your interests. Be the punching bag everyone needs.

Someone they can use to make themselves better.

Someone awkward enough to be the joke of the hour.

Someone who you can use as an advantage, to make yourself seem popular.

Someone to use when convenient, then ignore.

Fake. False. A hollow shell. 

That almost perfect friend, who's not as good as you, so you can put them down.

Weird interests, so you can make fun of that.

Not an expert at their hobby, so you can be cruel about that.

Doesn’t have the guts to be mean to you, so you can be mean to them. 

  
  



End file.
